fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Seafaring Palace
The Seafaring Palace is the ruins of an unknown palace set in an uncharted oceanic region, hence its name. Little is known about the ruins themselves, but what been currently learned of the elusive locale is that the palace has been attacked and destroyed by an Elder Dragon called Jariu Daruma, which the ruins now serve as its home. Dracophage Bugs seem to congregate here. Appearance The Seafaring Palace is a gigantic place. The base of it sits just above the surface of the water, and reaches higher into the air, ending in three asymmetrical towers, two of which are missing entirely, while one of these ruined towers is completely inaccessible. The palace's interior has almost completely been hollowed out, signifying that the Jariu Daruma has carved its own path throughout the ruins. It is extremely difficult to traverse, so recently, a series of tightly-woven rope walls has been placed around the palace as a way for the hunters to get around without having to take absurd routes. The palace's floors and walls consist mostly of ancient bricks, some spots sometimes have moss. Areas Base Camp A small, secluded spot located at the lowest point of the palace, frequented by the ocean's violent waves, so puddles are common here. Goes two ways, into Areas 1 and 4. A hitching post becomes available if the player(s) drive Jariu Daruma to Area 3. Area 1 A large place that the Jariu Daruma uses as a route further in the palace. Two large ledges are present here, which the Jariu Daruma will climb. Two Ballistae are found on the sides of the middle and top floors of this area. This area is blocked off during quests that don't involve Jariu Daruma. Area 2 A massive corridor along the side of the palace with several swerves due to fallen debris, such as pillars. The ceiling is open however, which gives rise to the constant threat of falling debris whenever Jariu Daruma roars. Several Ballistae are located in every corner of each swerve. If Jariu Daruma hasn't been enraged three times before it reaches the end, it will take the Eastern turn, and the quest will fail. Area 3 The top of the only accessible ruined towers. It is shaped as a roughly circular arena with a second floor around the edges of it, with the exceptions being the southern and southwestern corners. It is just large enough for the Jariu Daruma to fit without being in any tight spaces. There is one Ballista on the first floor and two more on the second, a Dragonator at the far northern side of the area on the second floor and two cannons on the westernmost second floor and next to the Dragonator. These cannons can be turned and can hold five cannonballs at once. One can climb to the second floor by climbing a rope ladder at the southern and northern ends of the wall. When Jariu Daruma is driven here, hunters can use the hitching post in Base Camp to bypass Areas 1 and 2. Area 4 A relatively large arena-like area with two large but shallow bodies of water. 5 pillars are dotted around the area, three of which are climbable, as well as a diagonal ledge for mounting near the center of the area, but placed slightly further south. This serves as an arena for rare and powerful monsters. This area is blocked off during quests that require the player to hunt Jariu Daruma. Gathering & Items Normal Themes Jariu has its own set of themes, so the normal theme chosen for this locale may rarely be heard. Note that the locale does not have an introduction theme. Battle Notes * It is the only area where Jariu Daruma can be fought. * Credit to FireBall13 for allowing Bagarala in. * Credit to Jaggid for allowing Saitablo in. * Credit to ドスジャギィ for allowing Garomalth in. * Credit to Nin10DillN64 for allowing Atlantean Zinogre and Aqualamia in. Trivia * It is GoldenDragonIlo's first area he made. * The area was initially going to be another tower area. Category:Areas Category:GoldenDragonIlo